Entranced
by Panthera-Tigris-Tigris
Summary: Nara is a Fae. She has never looked for trouble, but It always seems to find her. But she finds out that once she has stumbled into Cafe Sangra, a certain Vampire is more trouble then he's worth. OCNa
1. Default Chapter

Nara tightened her grip on her coat as the wind picked up. He silver hair blew in her face. She closed her gold eyes. She continued down the street. Her back was getting increasingly sore. She looked across the street, where a group of teens were laughing and having a good time. She picked up her pace. It was nearly Midnight. No cars were passing on the streets, except the occasion one or two.  
  
Her black raincoat did well to cover her. And her hair was easily dismissable, seeing as people assume she dyed it, or it was a wig. She did however detest wearing Sunglasses so late at night. But if she didn't, her eyes would most likely cast an inhumanly glow. And God forbid she look into someone's eyes directly. She wouldn't risk taking a life of a innocent, naïve life.  
  
She kept walking until the lights, or rather the absence of light, attracted her into a place called Café Sangra. She opened the doors and was surprised to feel the vampiric power glistening in the room. She could hardly see, so she took off her sun glasses. Her eyes scanned the room. This was more of a bar then a café. She went up to the bar tender and selected a drink called Ameths' Springs. She had it once before and though she didn't like the taste of it particulary, it was the only drink she recognized.  
  
She brought her drink over to a two-seated table near the window. She placed her drink on the table and sat down against the chair. She had to admit, she was very uncomfortable. But any unsuspecting eye wouldn't notice. She began to wonder which one of this Vampires would be the first to ask of her presense. A place like Café Sangra was no place for a fae. She took a sip of her drink and cringed as the bitter, crispy taste of bloodhit her tongue.  
  
'Figures they would mix blood into their drinks.' She thought.  
  
'They mix blood into anything they can swallow, I imagine.' She heard in her head. She had forgotten that Vampires could tap into minds. It was too late to put up walls so she answered.  
  
'Then I presume that only Vampires come in here?' She asked. She took another drink, and forced herself not to cringe. If this Vampire was watching her, she did not want to show him any signs of weakness or insecurity.  
  
'Yes, but that never stopped Hunters and Huntresses to traspass here. Witches will drop by occasionally, but usually only on business terms. May I ask why you are here?'  
  
'No.' She placed her half finished drink to the side and got up. She walked out of Café Sangra and down the rodes of New Mahem. 


	2. chapter 2

Nara walked down the street. She planned to go to the next park she saw where she could easily fly home unnoticed. The wind continued to whistle.  
  
'Then may I ask what you are? You are deffinitly not Human or Vampire.' She heard the voice in her head again.  
  
'May I ask why you are following me?' She shot back a little annoyed at this Vampire. If he was looking for Dinner, he doesn't know what he's up against.  
  
'Only if you answer me.'  
  
'I am a Fae. Of the Lightresses. Now answer my question.'  
  
'A Fae? I'm not too familiar with your kind.'  
  
'I'd hope not, we are a peaceful breed, but extremely deadly if need be. So if you're looking for something to eat, I suggust you find a nice little Human to feed on.'  
  
'Well it's only right that I answer your question now.'  
  
'Go ahead.'  
  
'My name is Nathaniel, and I am a Vampire. By the way you talk to me, I'd get the feeling you don't like Vampires.'  
  
'You didn't have to give me your name, I didn't even offer mine. And no I don't like Vampires in particular. I actually don't like anyone other then my breed in particular.' Nara looked to her left and saw the park. 'Now if we're quite finished, I have to return home.' She said and entered the park, putting up mental walls in her head.  
  
She dismissed her coat and let her wings stretch. Her painted body became covered in chills. Her ivory skin was painted in unique designs in silver, gold, pink, and blue. She received her first stencil when she turned 16. She had received one every year after that. She'll be receiving a new one in two days. Her silk white dress did nothing to ward off the cold winds of Earth so she flew to the sky where the Moon Light made her skin shimmer.  
  
En 


	3. chapter 3

Upon entering the front gates she saw the Lightresses on duty on the tower. She put out a bit of power and transported it to the North side. She felt all the Lightresses flee to the source, and she flew past the gate until she met the Castle wall. She flew up to the high balcony of her room. She walked past the glass door, that she left open previously. On silent toes she entered her pitch dark room. Her eyes shone a little light in front of her. She felt a slight chill and walked to the door. She closed it and walked back to her bed.  
  
She laid beneith the covers of her bed, stretching out the kinks in her joints. She thanked her Mother for the newly replaced feather mattress. It was litteraly a matress of feathers found from the Love Doves from the Great Orchard. Only the finest birds settled in the Great Orchard.  
  
Her body stilled as she heard a rustle in the room. She opened her eyes, and set a deadly glow from them to the corner of her room. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"You are not allowed in my Bedroom, Altris. Get out." She said, her voice stern, leaving no room for argument.  
  
"Well when you're Mother sent me up to retrieve you, I was greatly surprised to find your absence, the glass door opened slightly and your aweful human coat missing. I was simply worried." He said standing.  
  
"I suppose you've told my Mother of my leaving, then?" She pried.  
  
"No I told her you were feeling tired and lost your apetite. She bought the story, seeing as how I've never lied before. You bring the worst out of people I suppose."  
  
"Thanks. I am quite restless, and I am interested in the Human world, so thank you for the alaby." She said. "Now if you don't mind, I tire from my evening adventures. Buona notte."  
  
"Buona notte?" He inquired.  
  
"It's an earth language for Good night."  
  
"I see. Buona notte." He said leaving, closing the door behind him. 


	4. chapter 4

Nara woke to the Sun's rays warming her face. She stirred and reluctantly opened her eyes. She stifled a yawn and got out of bed. She sighed, eager to start the day.  
  
Her birthday had come. Too long had it been belated. Unlike the humans living beneath them, a Fae's birthday came once in a decade. Humans aged ten times as fast as them.  
  
'Perhaps that's why they are always in a rush.' She thought as she opened her closet to the fine selection of gowns and evening dresses she owned. She decided upon an elegant amnest one. Very simple, but light as a feather from a love bird itself, and smooth to the touch.  
  
She brought it fit to her figure as she smoothed the fabric over her arms, latching the ring of the sleeve around her middle finger on both hands. The neck line was low, though she was not yet of age to show too much skin. She took a graceful, obsidian scarf so as to be presentable to her Father. She put her hair in a braid, languidly leaving strands around the rim of her hairline.  
  
She left her room to the Majestic Hall. The walls were a grand coat of gold, rimmed in a royal red. The walls were enclosed by paintings of her Father, Mother, future Husband, and self. The floor was a sleek black marble. The ceiling was casted a brilliant pure color, one unnamed, as to always keep the room alit.  
  
She walked down the Grand Stair to see her Guardian talking profusely talking with my father. As his eyes cast away from my entrance, their meeting ceases.  
  
"What meaning is there that my guardian would talk to my Father?" She asked, curtsying to her Father in respect. He bowed his head unhurried.  
  
She looked to her guardian.  
  
"Begone, I am in no use of you now." He bowed to her and left quickly.  
  
"Will you not answer me, Father?" She asked watching him gazing at her guardian's retreating form.  
  
"If what your guardian informs me is loyal, then I have much need to speak with you. But not at this time." She watched her Father left the room of entrance.  
  
'How strange.' 


End file.
